Shattered Pieces
by sofia313
Summary: "Dean, this is my wife, Esme." There was something different about Sam, Dean started slowly to see it. If he wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that Sam's wife feared her husband. Season 6. Soulless Sam
1. Apple pie life

**Chapter 1**

**Apple pie life**

"_You gotta promise not to try to bring me back. You go find Lisa. You go live some normal apple pie life. Promise me, Dean. Promise me."_

Dean's eyes flew open, just like every morning. The dream was always the same. He was trying to save Sam, but he couldn't move. Every night he had to watch Sam falling into the cage. Over and over again. It was killing him.

"Good morning," Lisa murmured sleepily and touched Dean's chest.

He tried his best to smile at her. She was an amazing woman; she would have deserved someone much better than him. He was broken and he wasn't sure if he could ever be whole again.

"You okay?" Lisa asked quietly, running her fingers over Dean's cheek.

Dean nodded, although it was a lie. He wasn't okay, no matter how hard he tried. He had a good life with Lisa and Ben, he knew how grateful he should have been. Of course, he was grateful, but he wasn't okay. He had failed to protect his baby brother. He had lost Sammy. How was he supposed to ever be okay? Yet he was determined to look after Lisa and Ben.

They had taken him in when he had been nothing but a broken shell of the man he had used to be, he owed them everything. And this life, this comfortable apple pie life wasn't so bad. A part of him had always dreamt of this. He had a nice suburb home, a steady job, Sunday barbecue with the neighbors, homecooked meals… Everything should have been perfect.

No monsters, sleazy motels, bad food… Who would have missed that? He was living the life most people hoped to live. Yet sometimes he felt that he didn't belong here. This life wasn't meant for him, not after everything he had seen. For months he had tried to find a way to save Sam, but he had failed. Again. He had failed his brother. How could he ever forgive himself?

* * *

3 months later

Dean blinked his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision. What had happened? He blinked again and saw someone sitting on a chair across the room. What room? Where was he? He tried to concentrate on the person in the room. His eyes widened and he gasped as he recognized him. Sam. Quickly Dean got into a sitting position, staring at his brother disbelievingly. This couldn't be real, he was dreaming. Or then… he was dead. Something had attacked him, he remembered that now.

"Hey Dean," Sam said smiling.

Dean couldn't say anything, he simply stared at Sam. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. They were both quiet for a moment before Sam started to chuckle.

"Well… I was expecting… I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face, something."

"Am I dead?" Dean asked after finally finding his voice.

Sam stood up, he looked amused.

"This is heaven?" Dean continued. It certainly didn't look like heaven, more like some sleazy cottage. "Did that thing kill me?"

Sam shook his head.

"No, I got there in time. You were attacked by a demon."

Dean tried to remember everything. He had been in the garage when someone had attacked him from behind.

"_You thought we wouldn't find you, Winchester?"_

Definitely a demon. Dean looked at Sam again, unsure of what to think.

"Is this real? Are you real?"

"Yeah," Sam replied smiling. "I'm real."

He paused and took a knife out of his pocket.

"Here, let me save you the trouble."

Dean stared at him as he cut his arm and took a long gulp of salt water.

"All me," Sam assured. "That's nasty."

Slowly Dean stood up, he was still afraid that he would wake up soon.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, it's me."

This was real. Dean walked over to his brother and hugged him tightly. For a moment everything was alright again, until he remembered what had happened to Sam. How could his brother be here?

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," he murmured, pulling away from Sam. "You were gone. I mean, that was it. How the hell did you…?"

"I don't know," Sam cut in.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Sam shook his head.

"I mean, no idea. I'm just back."

"Well, was it God?" Dean asked. "Or Cass? Does Cass know anything about it?"

"You tell me," Sam sighed. "Cass hasn't answered my prayers. I don't know where he is. I mean, I was… down there and then next minute, it's raining and I'm lying in the field alone. It's kind of hard to look for whatever saved you when you got no leads, but believe me, I looked. For weeks."

"For weeks?" Dean repeated. "How long have you been back?"

Sam hesitated for a moment before replying.

"About a year."

Dean stared at him disbelievingly.

"About a year?"

"Dean…"

"You've been back this whole time?" Dean snapped. "What, did you lose the freaking ability to send a text message?"

"You finally had what you wanted…"

"I wanted my brother, alive!" Dean shouted.

"You wanted a family," Sam argued. "For a long time. I know you, Dean, you only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, you were building something. Had I shown up, you would've just run off."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. For months he had grieved for his brother, blamed himself and Sam had been alright the whole time.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sam continued. "But it felt like after everything, you deserved some regular life."

Regular life? Had Sam honestly thought that Dean could have simply forget him and move on? Dis he know Dean at all? Thankfully Sam was quiet until Dean had managed to pull himself together.

"What've you been doing this whole time?" he snapped.

"Hunting," Sam replied.

Dean crossed his arms.

"You left me alone and you were flying solo?"

Sam shook his head.

"Not solo."

"What?"

"I hooked up with some people."

"You? Working with strangers?"

"They're more like family," Sam replied. "And they're here."

Dean had no idea what to think as Sam led him to the door and opened it. As they stepped into some kind of living room, Dean noticed four people in the room. Two men and a woman were sitting at a long table, one woman was standing next to the wall. Dark-haired woman at the table stood up and greeted Dean.

"Hey."

"Hi," Dean replied, trying to understand what was going on here. There were all kinds of books and papers lying on the table and the men were cleaning their guns. The woman looked at Dean curiously.

"My God, you have delicate features for a hunter."

Dean frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Dean, Gwen Campbell," Sam introduced them.

"Good to finally meet you," Gwen said.

"And this is Christian," Sam continued, pointing at one of the men. "And Mark. Campbell."

Mark gave Dean a bored look, but Christian shook his hand.

"Hi," Dean managed to say. "Cam… Campbell? Like…"

"Like your mom," Christian finished.

"Third cousin, third cousin," Sam explained. "Something, something, twice removed. Grew up in the life, like mom, like us."

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Sam?" Christian asked, he sounded amused.

Sam seemed confused for a moment until he glanced at the second woman. She was a small and pale redhead; Dean hadn't really paid attention to her.

"Yes, of course," Sam said and motioned the woman to come to him.

"Sweetheart," he continued and wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders. "This is my brother Dean, Dean this is my wife, Esme."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Your…wife?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

The woman seemed nervous; she blinked few times before looking at Dean.

"Nice to meet you."

Her voice was quiet but clear.

"You too," Dean murmured.

He had so many questions that he didn't even know where to start. Suddenly he had a bunch of new cousins and Sam had a wife.

"Dean," a male voice suddenly said from the door.

Dean looked up and saw his grandfather. His dead grandfather.

"Samuel?"

The older man smiled and walked over to him.

"Come here."

The hug didn't last for long, Dean was utterly confused about everything. What the hell was going on here?


	2. Mi casa es su casa

**The story won't follow the show's storyline, there will be some major changes**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mi casa es su casa**

_9 months earlier_

"_Welcome cousin," Christian said while Sam followed him into a nice little house. "Mi casa es su casa and so on. Arlene! I'm home, sweetness!"_

_A blue-eyed blonde woman hurried to the door and kissed Christian. She was wearing a peachy dress that complimented her breasts. Not bad. Sam could see why Christian had been so eager to get home. _

"_Welcome home, baby," the woman purred. _

_Christian smiled and touched her hair before turning to look at Sam._

"_This is Sam."_

"_Hello," Sam greeted his hostess. _

_The woman gave him a wide smile._

"_Nice to meet you, Christian has told me a lot about you."_

"_Good things, I hope," Sam replied, smiling politely._

"_Of course," she giggled. "You're more than welcome here."_

"_Thank you, ma'am."_

_She huffed and waved her hand._

"_Don't be silly, call me Arlene. We're family!"_

_She seemed like a perky woman and judging by the delicious smell, she could cook. However, her bright smile vanished as soon as Esme came in. For a moment Sam had forgotten her completely, she was usually quite unnoticeable. Arlene glanced at her tensely before looking at her husband._

"_Couldn't Mark take her for a change?"_

_Christian gave his wife an apologetic look. _

"_I'm sorry, he couldn't."_

_Arlene sighed._

"_Fine."_

_Sam observed the scene curiously. Clearly Christian's wife didn't want Esme in her house. Why was that? As far as he could tell, Esme didn't bother anyone, she usually stayed quiet. Christian's father, who had also been a hunter, had found her when she had still been a small child and he had raised her. After his death, Esme had stayed with Christian. Sam had noticed that Christian was sometimes quite hard on her, but he understood why. She needed to remember her place and follow orders. Mark usually called her a freak, but as Samuel had said, she was a very useful tool. _

"_I'm sorry," Arlene said as she suddenly seemed to remember Sam. "Please, come in."_

_Sam smiled and complimented the decor of the house while following Christian and Arlene to the living room. Esme came in after him, there was no expression on her face. If Arlene's words had insulted her, she didn't show it. _

"_Dinner is almost ready," Arlene chirped, returning to her role as a polite hostess._

"_Do you need help?" Christian asked. "Esme can…"_

"_No," Arlene cut in. "But she can go and prepare the guestroom for Sam."_

"_That's really not necessary," Sam assured. "I'm more than happy to sleep on the couch…"_

"_Absolutely not," Arlene chirped. "You're our guest."_

"_Alright, thank you."_

"_Beer?" Christian asked after Arlene had gone to the kitchen and Esme upstairs. "I also have some pretty good whiskey."_

"_No, thanks," Sam replied. "I appreciate you invited me here."_

"_Of course. I think we both need a good night sleep."_

"_Yeah." Sam paused, trying to choose his next words right. "About Esme…"_

"_Yeah, Arlene doesn't really like her," Christian sighed. "Not that I can blame her, I would like our home for just the two of us as well, but… You know. I can't just dump her to Mark or Gwen. I've been thinking about asking Samuel…"_

"_I have a better idea," Sam cut in. "I could take her."_

_Christian's eyes widened._

"_You? Why?"_

_Sam smiled._

"_She's a nice girl, we get along fine. I wouldn't mind looking after her."_

"_Wait, wait, have you two…?"_

"_No, no," Sam assured. "I wouldn't do something like that behind your back."_

_Christian crossed his arms._

"_But you would like to?"_

"_Well… I do like her very much and if that's alright with you, I would like to find out does she feel the same way."_

_Christian was quiet for a moment. Sam kept the polite smile on his face, waiting for the other man's reply. The real reason why he wanted Esme wasn't his attachment to her, definitely not. She was useful and he knew he could make her agreeable with few kind words. _

"_I don't know," Christian sighed. "I have use for her…"_

"_That won't be a problem," Sam assured. "We hunt together, that won't change. She would be with us, just like before. The only difference is that you wouldn't have to take care of her anymore. You and Arlene could finally be alone."_

"_I'm not sure if my dad would agree her living with a man before marriage," Christian replied. "Even though she is what she is, he cared about her and I promised him I would look after her."_

_Sam considered his words for few seconds before offering the obvious solution._

"_I wouldn't mind marrying her."_

"_What?" Christian asked disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah," Sam replied smiling. "I think we both know how lonely life is for people like us, I've dreamt of having what you have with Arlene. Esme is a very sweet girl and I really believe we could be happy together."_

"_She can be very difficult," Christian argued. "Not to mention, do you really want to have kids with someone like her?"_

"_I don't want to have kids at all," Sam replied. "I just want someone I can talk to on the road, someone to share this life with. I really care about Esme; I wouldn't be having this talk with you otherwise. Do I have your permission to date her?"_

"_I guess so," Christian replied after a moment of silence. "It would be great to have her out of this house, but she can't exactly go and find herself some random guy. But since you already know what you're bargaining for, go ahead."_

"_Thank you," Sam said smiling. "I'll take a good care of her. I promise."_


	3. Empty inside

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Empty inside**

_5 months earlier_

_Esme stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her naked body. She didn't know when her husband would be here, but she wanted to be ready. They had just finished a case and he had gone to grab a beer with Christian. That meant Sam would spend this night in the motel room he shared with Esme. When they traveled without Sam's cousins, he didn't always spend his nights with his wife. _

_He never told her where he spent his nights and she never asked. It didn't matter. Things could have been much worse. Living with Sam wasn't nearly as bad as living with Christian. Sam had never hit her or treated her cruelly. Yet she was smart enough not to aggravate him. She had seen what he was capable of. _

_His sympathetic smile had fooled her at first, but now she knew it was just a mask. He was empty inside. Unable to feel anything genuine. That should have scared her, and it did, but she still preferred him over Christian or his father. She had heard so many times how Christian had praised his father, telling everyone how good man he had been for taking care of someone like Esme. _

_No, he hadn't been a good man, he had been a sadistic drunk. He had abused her so many times that she had barely dared to breathe without his permission. Christian hadn't exactly treated her kindly either, his father had explained to him that she needed to learn her place. She had learned it; she has never had a choice. Not before meeting Sam. With him, she had at least a little control. Not much, but still more than before. _

_After understanding how his mind worked, she had learned how to handle him. As long as she would be useful to him, he had no reason to mistreat her. He kept her safe, made sure than she had a roof over her head, food on the table and clothes to wear. What more could she ask? She wore her old oversized nightie and settled on an armchair with her paperback. _

_Sam had bought it for her from a gas station after a successful hunt. He had shown a lot of interest toward her when they had been "dating" and he hadn't forgotten all the things she had told him. She enjoyed reading, especially fantasy novels and she concentrated on her paperback until she heard the door open._

_"Hey," Sam greeted her._

_"Hi. Did you have a good time?"_

_"Yeah." He paused and looked at her. "You look nice."_

_"Thank you."_

_She knew her husband, he was always overstimulated after a hunt. He closed the distance between them with couple of long steps and grabbed her wrist._

_"Come here," he hummed smiling and pulled her on her feet._

_He was much bigger than her, but he had learned to be more careful with her. After realizing that he didn't purposely hurt her, she had expressed clearly if he was too rough. Obviously, he had gotten used to more experienced women. Her first time had been with him after they had gotten married. Another ridiculous demand from Christian. Maybe his father had been somewhat religious, but that hadn't made him a good person. Yet Esme had agreed to marry Sam, hoping to have a better life. She did have a better life now; she had no reason to complain._

_"You smell nice," Sam murmured while sniffing her hair._

_"I used that shampoo you like."_

_"Hmm…"_

_Sam pushed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. His large hand pinned her wrists above her head while his other hand lifted the hem of her nightie. His lips tasted like alcohol, but she didn't mind. His kisses felt nice. Intimate. She let his tongue invade her mouth and shivered as his hand caressed her thigh. He was a very dominant man. _

_She gasped as he began sucking her neck. He was so close that she felt his erection through his pants. Usually she asked him to slow down a little, but his fingers were inside her panties before she managed to get a word out. A moan escaped her lips as he caressed her folds and rubbed her clit. She couldn't move, his other hand was still trapping her wrists tightly against the wall. Soon he slid his finger inside of her while still massaging her clit._

_"Sam," she moaned._

_He looked at her, his lips curving into a wicked smile as he added a second finger. She cried out as he kept sliding them in and out, faster and faster._

_"You love this, don't you?" he stated huskily._

_"Y-yes," she panted._

_"Do you want me to make you come?"_

_"Yes!"_

_He leaned down, touching her neck with his tongue._

_"Then beg, sweetheart," he hummed._

_He enjoyed having power over her, she knew that, so she did as she was told. Pleased by her desperate pleas, he pumped his fingers harder, his thumb torturing her swollen clit. She came hard, trembling so violently that she barely noticed him pulling off her nightie before pushing her onto the bed. Impatiently he undressed himself and crawled on top of her. Thankfully he remembered supporting his weight with one arm, she didn't like to be crushed under him. She could see the lust in his eyes as he spread her legs and thrust into her._

_"Slowly," she asked quickly._

_He groaned and nodded._

_"I remember, my little doll."_

_She didn't particularly like that pet name, but she has had worse ones. He moved slowly, giving her body time to adjust to his size. She breathed rapidly, her hands touching his broad shoulders. Sometimes she did feel like a doll comparing to him._

_"Okay," she panted. "I'm ready."_

_He didn't need to be told twice; he began immediately to build a faster pace. She tried her best to meet his thrusts, hoping to reward his patience with her. She did enjoy most of the things they did, and she was aware how grateful she should be. This man, the man who was empty inside, had shown her more kindness than anyone else ever had._


End file.
